


Unresolved

by Panhowells



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Masturbation, Objectification, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Frustration, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panhowells/pseuds/Panhowells
Summary: Mark, his unrequited crush, and his unresolved sexual frustration.





	Unresolved

"Fuck, I can't believe myself." Mark gasped, one of his hands scrambles to find a grip on one of his pillows while the other slides in and out of his hole. 

He literally can't believe himself. Lucas had just found the courage to confess to his long time crush, and officially got a boyfriend. He should be happy, he should be celebrating with him. Like, that's what best friends do, right? But instead, here he is, using said best friend as a figure for his objectification. God, he's such a freak. 

Mark pushes his guilt away as he starts focusing on the feeling of his own fingers prodding at the walls inside of him. No time for self pity, he thought. Maybe later when half of him isn't currently filled with overwhelming arousal and desire to come.

Mark's breath hitches a moment later when one of his finger brushed lightly over his prostate. He starts actively avoiding the spot now that he had found it. Trying to prolong this ... This thing. He imagines that it might be what Lucas would do if they fuck, teasing and riling him up.

Mark starts imagining Lucas runs his hands over his body, calling him out for being so impatient. He let's out a low whine on his own fantasy, bucking his hips as if he's trying to convey to imaginary-Lucas how eager he is. He can almost feel panthom hands mapping his body if he concentrates enough.

"Hng, ahh ... Lucas, Lucas." Mark moans breathily. Unconsciously bucking his hips upward to his pillow, whimpering at the smallest friction he gets.

Imagination Lucas continues to mock him, saying how much of a disgrace Mark is masturbating to the thought of his own best friend. Mark groans, he decided that the real Lucas won't be so mean.

"Uh, oh fuck it." Mark grips a pillow and grinds his hips into it, starts to finger himself with more purpose now that he's decided to just ditch his fantasy and make himself come. His hips starts humping with more fervor, chasing the sick pleasure as he drives himself closer to climax.

Mark's moans are loud now, he realizes, but he doesn't care. He usually does but today he just want to rid himself out of the sexual frustration and get this over with.

Mark comes with a loud cry, he slumps on his bed, panting. He doesn't move for a while, letting guilt and regret momentarily was all over him. He felt tears sprang into his eyes, and he quickly blinks them away.

"Don't think about it," he whispers to himself, "don't think about him."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should feel ashamed at this point.


End file.
